bestinslotfandomcom-20200213-history
Mekratrig
Category:Games = Professional asshole, bigot, hypocrite and creep. Why does he have his own page here considering BIS doesn't even like him (more on that later)? Because he's an egotistical, thirsty, manchild incel, who seems to think he's worthy of holding power. Spoilers: he's not. Now let's all gather round the fireside, and hear the tale of Darth Paul the Pedo. CHAPTER 1: A NEW PAUL Paul first appeared around BIS' channel, explicitly in the original BIScord formed in late 2016/early 2017 by Nettai, preceding BIS' overhaul of his channel- or what should have been, if, as will be explained later, hadn't happened. He was, to say the least, a minor character. Unlike Sagasol, who took every second of her meager existence to try and get into the limelight, Paul lurked in the metaphorical shadows, often replying to her spammy comments, firstly as a fan of hers and later as seemingly something more. His presence on the BIScord, like most other members of the community, was far, far different. Whiny. Hypocritical. Rude. Say something he didn't like, or his ironic and autistic sense of morality deemed wrong, and you'd be verbally attacked, blocked, or worse still, have nothing but a telling off from Sagasol as he ran back to his big Swedish mother, in between suckles of gamer-girl juice crying that his pathetic existence had been undermined but a new concept: fun. But never fear, there were other mods. Right? No, because half of them wanted that gamer girl pussy and the other half didn't dare speak out or risk a ban. Here we see VelociraptorsOfSkyrim, an original member of the BIS community and not some leech after popularity, fall to the metaphorical dark side. I assume this is because Sweden is dark half the year. F in chat for reason, lads. Chapter 2: The Paul Strikes Back ''' Some members trod thin ice, resorting to DMs to talk about movies or events because the tyranny of Paul was never ending. I still don't get why he hates Skull Island so much. Anyway, a certain- now infamous, though I prefer legendary because come on he did some fine shit back in ye olde days- cetacean had, finally, overstepped the mark. Why? We don't know. Because the ban was random and unnecessary and I'm telling you it's why the old BIScord fuckin died. In essence, he spoke out against Sagasol's spammy comments, harem of White Knights and lack of a personality. Oddly enough he was banned for saying he was an Atheist, and simultaneously was also banned from the G+ Group and the Hangouts he fucking made by Aditya "you can't say anything bad about my religion and I got scammed by a really obvious scam artist" Srinath. And so the dark days came. 2017 went, and most people got on with their lives, except the White Knights, because they didn't have lives. Except Hugo. Hugo was cool. And Sagasol kicked him out of the liege because Paul was jealous or some shit. The Google Plus community died as Sagasol joined (never forget Desperate Dolphin F in chat for that mad lad that was banned by the Sheriff, unbanned, and then rebanned after by Sagasol for the same fucking reasons). And now we come to the most recent and ongoing chapter of the tales of Paul, and also the juiciest bits. Not Sagasol's legs though, that's mainly fat. '''Chapter 3: Return of the Porpoise (and basically everyone else with any sense of reason, but I can't say who because Paul will have an aneurysm and ban them) BIS makes a new Discord. This time, it's personal. No really. He makes a proper one, with decent mods chosen by him and only him-oh wait Sagasol chose Paul to be a mod and twisted BIS' arm to allow it. Fine, BIS is active and a cool dude, what could go wrong? Luckily, very little. For a short time, everything was cool beans. But people still complained about one thing- Paul's moderating. Talking in the wrong channel? Warn. Dare talk back to a moderator who made a pioor choice, such as muting a Patreon for posting BIS content? Mute. Dare join, as someone Paul personally disliked? IP ban. And he would delete the evidence, in collaboration with the other mods, but not BIS, and then lie to Connor about what had happened. This continued. Inappropriate chat? Warn. And yet BIS would often join in the conversation. Question Paul "the holocaust was the only bad thing about WW2"'s historical knowledge? Nothing much, because he was embarrassed and deleted the exchange. Point out a problem in the server? He'd take credit, such as soemone posting racist music. What a kind chap. In the end the paranoid lunatic banned people on the mere suspicion they carried the internet pseudonym of a dolphin who swam into a wall (no really, all 3 people he banned were categorically not who he thought they were). At this point, people remembered his creepy attempts to meet girls he met online, his claims of intelligence backed up by no data, the time he and the White Knights led by Sagasol stopped BIS' channel renovation from an indie dinosaur youtuber to something bigger because they didn't like the ribbons, the banners, or the fact they would be rendered irrelevant. Ironic, considering these action, combined with the bans, the lies and the fact they ruled the BiScord as if it were there own led to BIS taking hiatus and stating that he did not have a foot in the camp, and recognizing the overzealous nature of the mod team. And so what now? BIS remains a top guy. But Paul? Irrelevant. Hated by most members, and laughed at by the rest. A meme mod, if you will. Paul "banwave 2, Islamic boogaloo" Mekratig. Plus his profile picture is an anime Nazi, but he doesn't seem to want to accept that. The BIScord is now dying again and our sources say it's unlikely to be remade soon. Paul is an asshole, as this general history proves. A creepy, ironically rather pathetic one and one that is so disconnected from real life he cannot function in it. What a cracking tale.